


Secrets Don't Stay Buried For Long

by TedReillyFan16



Category: EastEnders
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8377867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TedReillyFan16/pseuds/TedReillyFan16
Summary: Johnny is back on Albert Square, ready to continue being a lawyer, little does he know a boy is about to come into his world and shake it up. Riley Williams arrives on the square to start his new life but when things don't come to plan he finds himself burying secrets and pushing forward with his life - but that's the thing about Albert Square, Walford - secrets don't stay buried for long. With tension building and the risk of people finding out increases, Riley must face the truth, unaware of the disastrous consequences that will follow.





	1. Meet Riley Williams

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everybody, who's probably not reading lmao.  
> I had this really dark idea for EastEnders and decided to write about it, basically.  
> I will try and post weekly - but I'm not making promises!  
> Each chapter will show a weeks worth of scenes. So it'll have every scene that would've occurred for this story-line each week, since April.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thursday: A new resident arrives on Albert Square but is soon to be disappointed.  
> Friday: Riley pays Max a Visit

14-04-16  
The crowd channelled out of the station slowly, in a monotonous form. A man, around 5 and a half foot, went with them, exhaustion clouding his head. Riley grasped his suitcase handle, wheeling it down the street, his head high, taking in his surroundings – this was his new home, his new place. As he wandered through the overcrowded market; making his way through bunches of people, they swarmed around him. He got to the end of the stalls selling an array of flowers and food, the smells wafting into his nose, his legs were tired and he still had to drop his bags off. He paused for breath; he had some business to attend to, but no. Not yet. He’s not ready yet. He took his bags and wandered aimlessly into the pub. It’s sign swinging softly in the cool breeze that surfed along Bridge Street.

Johnny stood behind the bar staring at his screen, a picture of a blonde haired boy on the screen. “Oooo, who this be?” a voice said from behind him. He turned to see Nancy peering over his shoulder.  
He rolled his eyes “Just a guy on this dating app, he’s no-one”  
“Does no-one have a name?” Nancy teased. Johnny scoffed, locking his phone. He watched his sister as she strolled off. He smiled, she was happy, that made a change. Everything was going wrong. He had come home to a broken family. His Dad could barely look at his sister, all because of one little mistake. His mum... how could she not tell him? Not tell him about Dean. Dean. Dean. That disgusting name swam round and round his head at its own leisure. To top it all off; he was lonely. Luca had been his everything for a year and now it had all fallen apart. He just wanted someone to hold him at night, someone he could feel close to. He ambled up to the bar, smiling at the boy on the other side, he looked him up and down. The boy had short, brown hair and chocolaty eyes which stared back into his own.  
“G and T please, without the T” said the boy.  
“Ain’t it a little early for that?” Johnny smirked, pouring the drink.  
“Ain’t it a little early in the conversation to start asking me questions like that?” Johnny sniggered, continuing his work. He handed over the drink. “I’m Johnny”  
“Got a price?”  
“Got a name?” The boy raised his eyebrow. “£3” Riley smiled handing over the money, then took his drink over to a table. Johnny watched him go, sit and down the gin, beaming. You’re such a flirt he thought to himself and then moved on to serve Roxy.  
Later on, Riley sat with a wine in his hand. He looked up at the bar, that Johnny kid was staring at him again. Riley frowned at him as if to say what the hell you looking at? Johnny just smiled, Riley scoffed, raising his eyebrow at him once more, his killer move. Johnny blushed and looked away. Riley has won once more. He adjusted himself in his seat and then looked up to see Johnny looking at him again. Being careful not to break eye contact, Riley sat back in his seat, the glass of wine in hand. He crossed his legs and played the long game, their eyes never breaking contact until a bigger man, with black hair, came between them. Riley smirked and took a sip from the wine, he’d always been a wine person, he had a taste for it and, secretly, felt classy whilst he drank it. Riley suddenly felt an urge to get out of there. That Pub. That Street. That Square. Why was he here? He’d never be allowed to stay. He was a 19 year old kid, who’d never lived in a proper house before. No. He was going to do this. Going to sort all of this out. He gulped the last of the wine, hoping the alcohol would give him the courage he was lacking. “You finished that quickly” someone said, Riley looked up to see Johnny standing next to the table.  
“Needed a pick-me-up” Riley replied, fed up of Johnny already  
“Why’s that then?” Johnny asked perching on a chair next to him  
Riley paused, “do you always ask such personal questions when you meet people?”  
“so it is personal then?”  
They paused for a while and looked at each other, Riley sizing Johnny up.  
“I’m moving in with a mate”  
“Who’s that then? He from round here?”  
Riley scoffed, standing up “how about I leave now and you collect my glass and do your job?”  
He picked up his bag and started to leave, he turned “I’m Riley” and with that he exited the pub leaving Johnny gawping after him.

Riley stood in the sun, just soaking it in. He took a deep breath in and strode across the square towards number 5. He knocked on the door and waited for an answer. Jack opened the door, beaming. The smile was immediately wiped from his face. “Hello Jack”  
Jack’s jaw dropped open in surprise. “What the ‘ell are you doing ‘ere?”  
“Nice to see you too.” He barged in with his bags over his shoulder.  
“Riley!” the older exclaimed “What are you doing? I ain’t staying ‘ere!”  
“Why is there work being done?” Riley demanded “This is Max’s place”  
“until I bought it” Jack said, bluntly.  
“Where’s he then?” Riley asked, innocently.  
“Where the ‘ell ‘ave you been living? Under a rock?”  
“How d’ya mean?”  
“It was all over the news months ago” he raised his eyebrows at Riley, who still didn’t get it.  
“He’s inside”  
There was a pause between them of unimaginable length. Riley pulled his head back, almost recoiling from the statement “you mean he’s... he’s in prison?” Jack nodded “WHAT?! What for?” Riley exclaimed loudly.  
“Murder.” Riley’s jaw dropping instantaneously. “Lucy Beale, she was only just starting out life. He shagged her for a few weeks and lost it when she couldn’t deal with it any longer. Killed her. Left her on Walford Common.”  
“This ain’t funny Jack” Riley said, in denial of the situation. “Whatever sick game you’re trying to play.” Jack just sighed “Oh god, this is so messed up!” Riley ran his hands through his hair not quite how I imagined this going he thought.

Johnny stood behind the bar shining glasses, smiling to himself, Nancy came and plopped down in front of him. “Are you actually smiling?” she teased. “gotta get a photo of this!”  
“Ha Ha, very funny.” Johnny said, sarcastically.  
“who is he?” Nancy asked  
“he?” Johnny said, as innocently as he possibly could.  
“oh come on Johnny, you’re not seriously expecting me to believe it’s not a bloke. You was all aggravated and pissy earlier and now you’re as right as rain.”  
“Change of heart”  
“Change of shirt too” she teased “very stylish”  
“Just leave it Nance”  
“It was a simple observation” she said with a wink and as she wandered off Johnny smiled to himself, he’d got himself a crush. Again. He sighed to himself and continued polishing the glasses.

Riley laid in his bed staring at the letter in his hand, written in scratchy ink. He stared at it and decided. He was going to see Max.

15-04-16  
Riley shuffled silently along in the queue, waiting for the inevitable. You chose to do this he tells himself. He turns the corner and faces the room, he breathes and enters it, sitting at the table, waiting. Then the prisoners entered.

Johnny stumbled down the stairs, wiping the sleep from his eyes. His last day. He was going back to Italy. Back to a failing job. A failed relationship. He sighed and walked into the bar, the late morning crowd already filling the till with money as they bought lunch. He smiled at his mum. He loved his mum, everything about her made him feel so proud; the way she dealt with the rape, the way she stayed strong even though inside she was not feeling up to working. She was his hero and that was never going to change. So why am I leaving all this behind? He thought. A question he tried to find the answer for.

There he was. Sat there in front of Riley as if nothing ever happened. 'The bastard' Riley thought. “What the hell are you up to?” Riley confronted Max, like he planned to do.  
Max smirked “What? What have I done?”  
“I got this” Riley said, throwing a piece of paper on the desk. “What possesses someone to do that! “I’m sorry Riley, we all love you, Lauren wants to see you, Tanya wants things to be normal, please come and see us. We need you” Yet I get here to hear Tanya lives in Exeter, Lauren’s in New Zealand, Abi’s a bloody trainwreck”  
“What?”  
“You ain’t heard? She told Ben Mitchell she was pregnant with his baby. She weren’t. She just wanted to stop him from leaving her. Then she faked a miscarriage.”  
“Oh my god. I had no idea.”  
“Yeah, well now she’s staying with Jack”  
“Jack?”  
“Has he not been to see you?” Riley sniggered “God, Max, how many people in your family have you pushed away then?”  
“I didn’t ask you to come for an argument, Riley”  
“No, you asked me to come to stay with you, but seeing as that’s not happening I don’t see why I should be here”  
“Then why did you come?”  
“To tell you what dirt you are”  
Max sat back in his seat, laughing under his breath, Riley ignored the pathetic excuse of a man.  
“Why did you write me that?” Riley gestured at the letter on the desk, raising his eyebrows, the anger roaring inside him  
“I never lied, I do need you”  
“Do they even know?” Riley asked  
“No, it’s going to stay that way. I need your help, Riley.”  
They sat there in silence for a few seconds, Riley soaked up this information, trying to piece everything together. He took a deep breath in.  
“You bastard” he said. “Your family and friends abandoned you, eh?” Max sat there in silence, his big eyes pleading Riley. “Don’t you ever think I will help you. Don’t ever think I care, you killed Lucy.”  
“No I never!”  
“From what I’ve ‘eard, Max, you’ve gathered a great track record. Shagging Stacey Slater, Banging Lucy Beale. Is it the little girls, Max? Do they do it for you? Stacey, how old was she? 18? You took advantage of her”  
“It weren’t like that”  
“Oh really? You twisted man. You’re own son’s fiancée, that’s low, even for you. What did happen to your son Max? Oh yeah”  
“Don’t you dare”  
“Fell off the roof of the vic, yeah? Running from the police for the murder of Archie Mitchell. It weren’t him, was it? Although, I wouldn’t be surprised. Like Father, like son.”  
“How dare you.”  
“Then Lucy Beale, that girl had her entire life ahead of her, you slept with her and when she realised what dirt you really are she said “No”. Good on her. But that wasn’t good for you was it?”  
“STOP IT!” Max stood up, roaring at the top of his voice. “DON’T YOU EVER SAY THAT TO ME! DON’T YOU DARE!” Two policeman stepped forward to restrain him. He started to get pulled back to the prison. Riley watched as he got dragged out. “IT WASN’T ME! RILEY HELP ME, PLEASE! I KNOW WHO KILLED LUCY! IT WAS BOBBY, RILEY! BOBBY KILLED LUCY!” The gate shut, leaving a barrier between Riley and Max’s faded shouts, Riley shook off the sick feeling in his gut and walked out.

Later that day, Riley entered his new home, with Jack and Dot, shaken to the core. He walked upstairs and climbed into his bed, not sleeping, just laying there, wallowing in his thoughts. Bobby? Bobby Beale? The kid? It couldn’t be. No. It’s couldn’t be.


	2. Week 2 - Conflicts and Resolutions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley's first full week in the square is shaped to be difficult - with his relationship with Jack on a knife edge and Johnny's sister leaving at the same time.
> 
> Monday 18th - Jack reels from Riley's outburst at the prison leading to an argument  
> Thursday 21st - The weight of recent events press on Johnny causing separation between him and Riley.  
> Friday 22nd - It's the day Nancy leaves and Johnny tries to remain strong for his family while Riley seeks advice from Ronnie.

18-04-16  
Riley wandered into the pub, still shaken after Friday. He walked up to the bar, where Johnny stood, who smiled at him. Riley pulled a face.  
“What?” Johnny asked  
“Nothing, it’s just that I heard you were leaving for Italy.” Riley said. “Last Friday”  
“Plans changed”  
“I can see” Riley said. There was a pause between them, in which Johnny felt uncomfortable. “Ain’t ya gonna ask me?”  
“Ask you what?” Johnny asked. Riley beckoned to their surroundings and it wasn’t until Riley pointed at the pumps until Johnny realised. “What can I get you?”  
“Vodka and Tonic please” Johnny went to work, getting the drink. “Lose the tonic”  
Johnny looked up at him “Bad week?”  
“You don’t wanna know” Riley said, secretly wishing he did  
“I do.” Johnny said, looking genuinely concerned. At first, Riley’s was going to go defensive. But he was tired of fighting and just smiled to show his appreciation. He handed over the money and then watched as Johnny walked to the till and then began to make the drink, when he handed it over Riley smiled at him “Thank you.”  
“For what?” Johnny asked waggling his eyebrows  
Riley leaned in close, teasing Johnny, the pause an unimaginable length “The drink.” And with that, Riley walked over to a table sat and took a sip of his drink, smiling to himself.  
Later on, Johnny came over again, once the lunchtime rush had died down. “Fancy talking now?” he asked. Riley nodded and Johnny sat down just as Jack entered the room, marching up to Riley in a flare of anger. “What the ‘ell were you thinking?” he demanded. Riley shut his eyes, sighing as he did so.  
“I needed to understand.”  
“Max is a wreck now, you realise, he is on the verge of a mental breakdown.”  
“Do I look like I care, Jack? I don’t give two monkeys if he tops himself. What has that man ever done for me? Hm? Because all I’ve ever wanted is for everything to go back to normal, it ain’t me that’s ruining that, it’s him.”  
“Come home with me” Jack demanded  
“Nah, I’m alright actually.” Riley said, his chin held high  
“You’re just a kid.”  
“I’m 19 years old and I’ve been independent most of my life, what about you Jack”  
“I’m sorry” Johnny said, standing. “I don’t understand, what did he do wrong?”  
“Leave it Johnny, I’m fine, I’m good.” Riley continued. “I have been nothing but patient. You wanna know why I went?” he handed over the letter. “Read it, look at the twisted lies he tells, you know him better than anyone Jack”  
“Come home with me”  
“He ain’t going nowhere with you!” Johnny said, stepping forward.  
“No, I ain’t, so why don’t you trot off home to your precious little family and leave me to have a drink, with someone who actually cares” Riley spat  
He turned to sit down as Jack scoffed “no wonder your father left you.”  
Mick, who was stood behind the bar held his hand out to Jack “alright, Jack, let’s not do this ‘ere”  
Riley stopped dead in his tracks, Johnny looking at him, in complete helplessness. Riley laughed and turned. “Don’t talk to me about my family Jack, what about yours? Your brothers a murderer, you’re father was an abusive arse and you’re dating the sister of the mother of your child. You can’t judge me with a family track record like that can you?”  
“I said, not ‘ere” Mick shouted.  
“It’s fine, Mick” Riley said, calmly. “I’m going” With that, he grabbed his jacket and flounced out of the pub, leaving a shocked silence in his wake except Jack tutting under his breath.

Johnny found him sat outside Beale’s, staring at nothing in particular “You’re dad” Johnny said “He left you?”  
“I don’t wanna get into that, Johnny. I need a new start, that’s why I moved ‘ere. New life, new people, new friends, new relationship; it’s what I need. But clearly I didn’t choose the best place to go”  
“Surely you knew they lived ‘ere” Johnny pointed out.  
“I thought things would be normal again” Riley said, welling up. “My life is a wreck, Johnny, I have hurt so many people, I just want someone to like me”  
“I like you” Johnny said, sitting next to him and resting a hand on his leg. Riley looked at the hand and up at Johnny and smiled. It wasn’t until now Riley had appreciated Johnny for the kind, loving person he was.  
“Thanks, Johnny.” They sat there looking into each other’s eyes for a while, when Riley looked away. “I’m sorry, I’m such an idiot.”  
“No, no, you’ve nothing to be sorry for. Jack was out of order.”  
“I weren’t exactly kind either” Riley said, smiling to himself.  
“You weren’t wrong though, you’re both equally messed up” Johnny said with a laugh  
“Ah, thanks mate, always know where to come for comfort” Riley said laughing. Johnny pulled him in for a hug and they just sat there, Johnny rubbing Riley’s back, Riley letting him and Johnny wished that they could stay like that forever, wallowing in Riley’s sweet smell. Johnny shut his eyes and lived in the moment for as long as he could.

21-04-16  
Johnny sat in his kitchen, his phone sat in his hand, the familiar bubble of his family warming his heart as it drifted through the open door. He smiled to himself, he had everything, yet that was due to be snatched from him soon. Nancy her name swirled round and round his head. Now he knew how it felt for her when he left. He’d never thought of it that way until now, he looked glum, fighting back the tears. His phone dinged for the second time as Nancy entered the room and began to butter some bread. “toastie?”  
Johnny looked up “I’m good, thanks” he smiled at her as she continued to butter the bread. He sighed “looking forward to going?”  
“Yeah, I am” she said “I need a new start, a new life. This opportunity may be exactly what I need”  
“Don’t you think you’re rushing into things?”  
“What? And you weren’t when you rushed off with your precious Gianluca?”  
“Yeah, and look at where my ‘precious gianluca’ is now, Nance.”  
“Snogging someone else’s face” She teased  
“Not with me” he corrected, it sounded better that way  
She sighed and continued making the sandwich, Johnny’s phone dinged again. “I love you, bruv, but I need to do this” DING Johnny’s phone went. “And you need to answer your bloody phone!”  
Johnny smirked “Nah, it can wait”  
“4 times in one minute doesn’t sound like a ‘wait scenario’” she persisted.  
“It’s just Riley”  
“Oooo Riley, eh?” she teased and then remained silent. Johnny looked down at his phone

'Fancy going out for lunch? x'

'Beales? Or just the caf? x'

'I’m getting hungry...'

'I’m saying 12 and going to the caf’ now, presume you’ll be there hehe xx'

Johnny sniggered looking at the phone, he eyed up the amount of kisses and smiled to himself, he was working his way up. He began to text back

'Be there asap xxx'

He looked at the text and shook his head

'Be there asap x'

He sent it, pleased with his work of art. Nancy was now sat opposite him “what time you going?”  
“Who says I’m-?” he started until she raised her eyebrow “12”  
“Go and get ready then” she gestured to the door, Johnny smiled at her, got up and half sprinted out of the door to get ready.

When Johnny entered the caf’, Riley was already sat waiting for him “I already got you a tea, is that alright?” Riley asked  
Johnny nodded “of course, you know how I take it right?”  
“Milk and a sugar?”  
“Milk and a sugar” Johnny confirmed “how are you feeling?”  
“I’m fine...” Riley trailed off, nor sure how to continue his answer. They sat there in an awkward silence, Johnny staring at Riley, expecting a continuation which was failed in delivery.  
“How are you feeling about Jack?” Johnny pushed for an answer, he needed to know Riley was better.  
“I’m fine” Riley repeated. Johnny stared at him, raising one eyebrow in disbelief. “What do you want me to say Johnny? ‘I’m not alright’? ‘I wish Jack was dead'? I am fine, I couldn’t give a monkey’s what they think of me.”  
Johnny sat back in his chair holding his hands up in surrender “I didn’t come here for an argument, I just care about you, Riley.”  
Riley laughed “why? You’ve only known me for a week! That’s not care that’s pity”  
“And that’s not true” Johnny lent forward, going for the hand and squeezing it. “I care about you, Riley.” Riley looked at their hands touching, his first instinct was to retract his hand but he didn’t he just left it there.  
“Here you go, lads” Marie said, placing down their teas. Riley yanked his hand away from Johnny and smiled at her “Any chance I can order some food, I’m starving”

Later on, the boys had full English breakfasts sat in front of them. Riley was working away at his rapidly, Johnny was sat back looking at him. Riley looked up at him “Why the disgusted look?” he inquired defensively.  
“I ain’t disgusted, just confused. I think you might be too”  
“What’s that mean?”  
“Are you gay?” Johnny asked  
“Bloody hell, that was quite a direct question”  
“That was quite an indirect answer”  
Riley smiled and put a spoonful of beans into his mouth. Once they were gone he nodded  
“Yeah, yeah I’d say I am. I mean, I know I like boys, just not sure to what extent...”  
“so what was all that about?”  
“all what now?”  
“with the hand thing”  
Riley laughed “I was just... why are you bothered?”  
“Are you ashamed of it?”  
“What? No! No, of course not!” They sat there in silence, Riley felt a little shaken, he looked at Johnny, expecting anger to flare up inside of him like it always does but none came. Then he felt the river building up behind his eyes  
“It’s ok, you know?”  
“Yeah, I know it is... I’ve just never openly labelled myself before, I-” he cut himself off, shocked, he’d always known, yet he’d never admitted it, not really. He wiped away a tear which was rolling down his cheek.  
“are you ashamed of it?”  
“No, I... I don’t know what I think about it. I am cool with it myself but I’m scared what people may think.”  
“People are so loving and accepting round here, it’ll be fine”  
Riley looked up at the lawyer-to-be opposite him and smiled. “Thank you, Johnny” Silence pursued in which they worked their way through their lunch. “what about you?” Riley asked  
“what about me?”  
“how are you?”  
“I’m o.k.”  
“Really, though? What about Nancy?”  
Johnny paused, placing his cutlery down “I don’t wanna talk about that”  
“It’s alright if you’re angry or sad, you know?”  
“well I ain’t, so...”  
“ok, just know that I can always be someone to talk to, if you want”

Later, the pair were sat in the gardens, Johnny was sending a text. When he finished he looked up to see Riley eyeing him up  
“Now who’s staring?” he said jokingly.  
“I just wanna help, Johnny” said Riley. “contrary to common belief I care about people”  
“I know, it’s just hard, you know?”  
“yeah, I know. But talking helps”  
“I guess but...” Johnny trailed off, his eyes welling up but he didn’t feel uncomfortable with Riley.  
“But what, Johnny?”  
Johnny broke, the tears rolled down his cheek “I don’t want her to go”  
Riley grabbed hold of Johnny and pulled him into a warm embrace. “It’s alright, let it out mate” Johnny cried into Riley’s chest his tears leaving dark marks on it. Johnny sat up wiping the tears from his eyes  
“I feel like such a hypocrite, I did this to her a couple of years ago, who am I to get upset with her?”  
Riley placed his hand on Johnny’s shoulder “Human. You’re human. Yeah, you went off to Italy a couple of years ago. It doesn’t stop it from hurting though.”  
Johnny looked at his feet as the tears finished up “I’m sorry, I’m such a mess”  
“Don’t worry about it, I’m always here Johnny” Johnny looked at Riley and paused, they gazed into each others’ eyes, Riley paused for a second, taking in Johnny, his eyes were so gorgeous, their chocolaty glow warm and welcoming, without thinking Riley leaned in towards Johnny, who lept back in surprise. “Ah.” Riley said “I, erm...” he closed his eyes for a second looking the other way. “I better go.” He got up and walked away as fast as he could leaving Johnny sat alone, wallowing in self-pity and the thought why the fuck did I just do that?  
Riley entered his new home and closed his eyes. He rested his head against the door and took a second to gather himself. A cough from behind him made him jump round in a panic, Jack was stood there “you alright?”  
“fine.” Riley lied  
Jack stood there for a second, sizing up Riley; did he need comfort and reassurance or would he bite his head off if he tried to be kind. “Ok” Jack said and turned, beginning to walk back down the hall.  
“Jack” Riley called out, causing Jack to pivot to face him  
“Yeah?”  
“I’m sorry” Riley said and he meant it.  
“Apology accepted”  
“Look, can we put all of it behind us. I am Riley Williams, he is the life I’ve lived. Forget Max, Lauren all of them. I’m just a lodger”  
“alright then” Jack nodded, agreeing with him “So Mr. Williams, you need to find yourself a job”  
“will do”  
“first rent payment by Monday”  
“Don’t push it.”  
“Ok.” Jack walked off leaving Riley smiling to himself as his phone buzzed. He looked at it

'I’m sorry x'

He went to reply and then left it, dropping the phone on the side as he went up the stairs. He meant it, this was a new start and Johnny was not going to be a part of it.

22-04-16  
Johnny woke up with a start, he sat up in his warm bed and sighed.  
Nancy. 

Riley woke up gently, he sat up sluggishly and pulled the covers up to him in order to keep warm. 'Riley Williams, eh?' He thought, he took a deep breath in and got out of the bed, ready to start his new life. It was 10:20, by the time he’d finished getting ready it was 11:00 and he stepped out of his house sporting dark blue jeans and a white and blue checked shirt. He half galloped down the stairs and walked across the square to see Nancy walking into the pub with a massive rucksack on her back. He leant across the fence at the gardens and paused. How could he just leave Johnny, his only friend here, when he was about to lose his sister? He’d made a mistake, he went into the pub immediately to rectify it.

As he entered, he could sense a tense atmosphere from behind the bar. He walked up to it and beckoned Linda over “Hiya Riley” she said  
“Hi Linda, is Johnny in?”  
She nodded “go on up”  
“thank you” with that, Riley made his way around the bar and out the back where he ran up the stairs; he found him in the living room  
“Johnny?”  
Johnny turned from where he was staring out the window  
“I saw you outside” Johnny said  
“I was thinking”  
“And you ended up here?” Johnny turned around to look at Riley  
“I wanted to check if you were ok?” Riley explained “Nancy’s leaving today, right?”  
“Look, Riley, I’m sorry about-“ Johnny started  
“When’s she going?” Riley interjected, desperate to change the subject, he can’t discuss that with him.  
“This afternoon”  
“And how do you feel?”  
“Upset, proud, I don’t know”  
“Look, mate, I’m always here”  
“Yeah, thanks.”  
Riley smiled, turned and left as Nancy came into the room  
“’Mate’? cor, that friendzone much?”  
“Shut up Nance” he paused and realised that she’d been listening. “How much of that did you hear?”  
“enough” she said perching on the arm of the sofa. “I don’t want you to be upset, Johnny”  
“I know.”  
They sat there for a bit, Johnny wanting this conversation to be over. “Look, you don’t understand, John’” she claimed. “when you left, you went for love, for adventure”  
“So are you!”  
“No, not exactly!” she snapped, standing up in the process. “I know everything’s cool here but I need to leave. I can’t look at him, John’, I can’t look at my baby brother because I’ve hurt him, I could’ve stopped him from doing all of these incredible things that I am going out there to do!”  
“Then stay! Help!” Johnny pleaded, his family were only just back together  
“I can’t! If I leave, I can finally feel free, I can have the time of my life and not just that. I’m doing it for him, for Ollie, he didn’t deserve what happened to him, John’, he didn’t! If I go I can bring back all of these things, show him all these incredible places that he can never go!”  
“It’s not the same!”  
“No. No it’s not, but it’s something, ain’t it? I’m sorry you hate me, Johnny, but that ain’t gonna change nothing” she said as she sat once more. They waited there, the silence killing Johnny.  
“I don’t hate you” he said, simply. “I love you, Nance, that’s why this hurts so much”  
“I ain’t expecting you to like the idea” Nancy said. “I just want you to support me.” Johnny nodded, walked over and hugged her. She started to cry “I love you, bro.”  
That sent Johnny over the edge “I love you too” and they stayed like that, hugging crying into each others’ shoulders, not letting go, not wanting to end their last embrace. “And I need you to stay strong for Mum and Dad, ok?” Nancy continued. “You look after this family, John’”  
He nodded into her shoulder and buried his face in her shoulder.

Riley walked out of the pub door. He looked up at the window where Johnny was standing before he went in. He took a deep breath in and sighed. He walked down the market, he walked through the people before bumping into a small blonde girl “watch it!” she snapped  
“Oh God! I’m so sorry” he looked at her face, ah he thought. “Abi, right?”  
“yeah, you’re Riley aren’t you? You’re at Jack’s?”  
“yep, that’s me” he laughed nervously, she didn’t know, Max wasn’t lying. “Anyway, have a nice day”  
“yeah, you too” she smiled and walked past him, he watched her go. Kush tapped him on the shoulder  
“Get in there mate” he said, laughing.  
Riley pulled a face “you what?”  
Kush shrugged “ I just-“  
“No!” Riley said, looking disgusted. Kush put his hands up in surrender and walked off. Riley shivered and walked off. Really? She’s a girl! And not just that; she’s Abi Branning!

Later on, he was sat in the living room when Ronnie came in, she picked up her phone which was sat on the mantelpiece and turned to go. She stopped and sat next to Riley, eyeing him up  
“Are you ok?” she asked, sweetly  
“I dunno, really” he said.  
“What’s up?”  
“why am I here, Ronnie?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“why did I come here, why am I in this goddamn square?”  
“You and I both know I can’t answer that if you don’t even know the answer yourself”  
“exactly. What’s the point? I don’t belong here! I... I am such an idiot for thinking I could”  
“you will!” Ronnie exclaimed, Riley raised his eyebrows “No, you will! Don’t look like that. You need to get your act together, Riley.”  
“excuse me?” Riley said, his temper flaring  
“I mean, get out there, get a job, get a boyfriend, sort your life out and then maybe you can work out why you’re here”  
She sighed and got up to look out the window, she smiled to herself  
“or have you already started on that?”  
“How d’ya mean?”  
“Come and see for yourself”  
He got up and went to the window, as Ronnie made her way for the door. He looked directly in front of him to see Johnny, standing outside the Vic, hugging his Mum with one hand and holding Baby Ollie with the other as Nancy walked away with The Masoods and Mick. “He needs you, Riley. Go and help him” Ronnie walked out the room leaving Riley looking out at the square. Ronnie was right, he was completely head over heels for Johnny, no denying it.


	3. Week 3 - The World vs. Johnny Carter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys grow closer but Riley is surprised when things don't go to plan before making a discovery
> 
> Monday 25th - Riley offers Johnny a helping hand and, in a bid to deal with Johnny's issues, gets more than he bargined for  
> Tuesday 26th - Riley is put in a difficult situation and confides in Ronnie.  
> Friday 29th - Linda offers Johnny some advice, pushing him too far while Riley makes a discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry about not uploading (not that many people read this) it's been hectic

25-04-16  
Johnny entered the Vic, his mum walked out the back, releasing his grasp on her shoulder as she did so. He watched her go, he hated seeing her like this. But he had to keep it together for, Nancy. He kissed his baby brother on the head and took him out the back.

Riley walked across the square from his house, his head held high, Johnny needed help and he was going to give it to him. He made it outside the Vic and stopped. This is it he thought and he entered the pub, ready to accept whatever went down.

When he entered the room, the darts game was in full swing. He saw Johnny at the bar, zigzagging between customers, looking very stressed. He went up to the bar. When Johnny finished his last customer he came over. “What can I get you?” he asked, out of breath  
“Where is everybody?”  
“Tina’s ‘supporting’ Sonia, Shirley’s gone for lunch with Buster, Mum needs space, Dad’s taken Nancy to the tube station. It’s just me and Tracey”  
“Do you want a hand?” Riley offered. Johnny’s jaw dropped  
“Are you joking?” he asked, Riley laughed and shook his head. “Yes! Oh God, yes! Thank you!”  
Riley smiled and came behind the bar next to Johnny “What do I do then?” he laughed.

Later on, Riley walked over to Johnny, seeing him stare at Ben and Paul as they kissed. “creep” he said, jokingly, making Johnny jump round.  
“what?” Johnny asked, in a confused manner  
“staring at Ben and Paul”  
“I’m not staring”  
Riley sniggered “how about telling your face that?” Johnny frowned, trying to remove whatever look he had on his face, making Riley laugh. A customer came up to the bar, causing the conversation to break. Tracey walked up to Johnny and nudged him “he’s a keeper, that one” she said smiling.  
“We’re not together!” Johnny said  
“I was talking about the job!” Tracey exclaimed. “What’s going on in your mind?” and with a wink she wandered off, leaving Johnny to look at Riley, he shook it off.

It was just after 9 when Mick relieved the boys of their duty and forced Shirley and Tina to work. They went and sat down together at a table as Mick walked over with a bottle of bubbly. “For you two to share” he said “a little thank you and a sorry for my lazy sister” as he went to walk off he span back round, startling the boys “Riley” he started  
“Yes?” Riley inquired.  
“How would you like a temporary job here?” Mick asked.  
Riley’s jaw dropped open – “ye.. yeah!” he accepted. “That would be brilliant!”  
Mick walked off behind the bar again, nodding as he went. Johnny sighed “we don’t get many sit down chats without interruptions do we?”  
“No!” Riley laughed. “How are you?”  
“Ok, I think” Johnny nodded “Considering everything; I think I’ve come out better off than others”  
“Your mum?” Riley asked, receiving a concerned nod from Johnny. “She’ll be alright, you know that.”  
Johnny shrugged, did he know that? “what about you?” he asked “how are things going at yours?”  
“Fine, everything’s good. I don’t matter, Johnny.” Riley smiled at Johnny, who smiled nervously back. 'How can he stand being around me?' Thought Johnny.  
“I tell you what” Riley started “you and me, we’re going to have a night out! You need to take your mind off everything”  
“No, I don’t want to” Johnny rejected.  
“We don’t have to go far!” Riley exclaimed. “The Albert?” Johnny considered this, that seemed better, but he still wasn’t sure. Nancy wanted him to look after the family. “come on!” Riley pleaded, he needed this night just as much as Johnny.  
“I don’t know, Riley.” Johnny doubted the idea; he wanted to go so bad but it went against what Nancy had asked him to do, what he promised. This idea swirled and clouded his brain.  
“Don’t know what?” asked Mick as he passed by.  
“I think Johnny should come on a night out with me, take his mind off everything” Riley explained. Mick nodded “I agree”  
“You what?” Johnny asked  
“Johnny, I know what you’re doing” Mick said “You can’t always look after everyone.” Johnny looked at his feet, he’d been caught out when he looked up he saw Riley looking at him, what was that? Pity? No, it was concern. Riley genuinely cared for him.

Riley looked at Johnny, desperate for him to say yes. Johnny needed to look after himself. Johnny made eye contact with him and for once he didn’t feel awkward about it. Johnny broke the eye contact to look at Mick, who nodded. Johnny looked back at Riley “alright” he agreed. Riley felt an overwhelming sea of relief wash over him, he felt like he’d helped; all he’d wanted to do.  
“well then, Mr. Carter” Riley said, turning his attention to Mick. “Do I have permission to take your son out?”  
Mick laughed “be back before midnight.” He said, pretending to be serious.  
“Well, let’s finish this before we go out!” Johnny said gesturing at the bottle on the table.  
“No arguments from me” Riley said and cracked open the bottle, pouring a glass for Johnny and one for himself too. “Too a good time” Riley said, lifting his glass.  
“A good time” Johnny said, mirroring Riley. Their glasses chinked together and they smiled at each other and Riley knew he’d made the right choice.  
Mick walked back to behind the bar as Linda came out into the bar; “Johnny’s going out for the night” he told her.  
“Why?” she asked, not wanting another one of her children to stray from her grasp. Mick shifted his weight onto his left foot, allowing Linda to see her ‘sausage’ with Riley.  
“I think he’s got himself all loved up” Mick explained, earning a smile from Linda. She was slightly concerned for Johnny after Luca, all she wanted was someone for him who weren’t going to break his heart. But she had a feeling, deep down inside that Riley was the right man for Johnny so she didn’t fuss, she didn’t pull a face or frown or decide to confront Riley or make a scene; she just smiled.

Later on, the boys were sat in The Albert, on their 3rd drink, Riley smiling as Johnny told a story about his time in Italy. “It was bad of me, really” said Johnny.  
“NO!” Riley laughed “that’s bloody brilliant. So you just...”  
“kicked him in the nuts” Johnny finished, Riley scoffed, sniggering at Johnny’s tale.  
“Thank you” Johnny said.  
Riley smiled “what for?”  
“This, getting me out here”  
“It’s my pleasure, honestly I’m enjoying myself just as much as you.”

3 cocktails later, Johnny was a little dizzy and Riley laughed at how much of a lightweight he was. Johnny pulled Riley up by the hand and began dancing with him, pulling him in close. “You know?” Johnny said, his words slurring  
“uh-huh?” Riley asked, laughing  
“I have like... a MASSIVE crush on you” Johnny said, spinning Riley round and pulling him straight back in so their bodies were pressing against each other; Riley looking into his eyes.  
“Me too” Riley said, they just stood there swaying to the music, staring at each other. Johnny rested his head on Riley’s shoulder.  
“I’m a little dizzy” he announced to Riley’s chest.  
“yep, ok, let’s sit you down” Riley said and placed him in the chair once more.  
“You know what I wanna do?” Johnny asked, leaning in closer. Riley’s eyes widened, was this happening?  
“what?” asked Riley, intrigued, waiting for Johnny to express his undying love for him.  
“I wanna... go clubbing” Johnny said. “COME ON!” he shouted, unnecessarily, standing as he did so. Riley nodded “ok” and followed.

They got in at about 2 in the morning. They snuck into the Vic, quietly. “SHHHHH” Johnny shushed Riley loudly. Riley nodded putting his finger to his lips. They’d been at the club for about 3 and a half hours when Johnny had loudly announced that he was done with the ‘poncy drinks’ and that ‘he had his own bar so didn’t need none of their crap’. Riley and Johnny sat on the floor behind the bar, giggling to themselves, Johnny grabbed a bottle of wine, cracking it open, he drank a massive swig out of the bottle earning a snigger from Riley.  
“You know what?” Riley said, sluggishly  
“What? You tell me Riley!” Johnny said.  
“I don’t even need Max!”  
“YEAH!” Johnny said loudly. “Oh, SHHH!” he corrected himself.  
“I don’t need any of those...” Riley struggled to find the word “tools” he completed the sentence after a couple of seconds thought.  
“true that!” Johnny agreed, offering him the bottle.  
Riley grabbed it and glugged it, before handing it back and burping a little “Oh I apologise for that, that was gross” he laughed, at nothing in particular.  
“You know what, Riley?” Johnny said, looking at him. “I don’t need to help people! I just need to look after myself” Riley nodded three very big nods, the third earning him a smacked head on the wood, which caused them to crack up laughing; Johnny resting his head on Riley’s chest. They stayed like that for a bit before Johnny looked up at Riley.  
They sat there staring at each other. “You have very pretty eyes” Johnny said. Riley nodded, accepting the complement, before Johnny went for it. Their lips locked, Johnny put down the bottle and grabbed Riley’s back, pulling him closer. Riley hooked his hands on Johnny’s shoulders, allowing himself to get even closer. As the kiss grew deeper, they only stopped to grab a breath before going back in. Riley’s fingers moved up to Johnny’s hair, they ran through it, before gripping it. Johnny broke the kiss looking at Riley. They both knew what was going to happen next, Johnny grabbed Riley’s hand and pulled him out the back.  
They continued to kiss passionately as they moved down the hall, only pausing to come up for air - Riley pressed Johnny against the clock, resting his hand on Johnny’s face.  
When they finally reached Johnny’s room, being careful not to wake anyone, Johnny pulled Riley’s jacket off, throwing it onto the floor, Riley doing the same to him. Johnny pulled his own top off, before pulling Riley’s off. Their torsos pressed up against one another’s, Johnny pushed Riley onto the bed, still kissing him, living in the moment, never wanting it to go away. Riley watch as Johnny took his trousers off, he looked at his perfectly tanned body and smiled before he was broken off by Johnny kissing him. Riley felt something pressed against his leg, it was then Riley realised Johnny had taken his pants off and he prayed to God that Johnny’s parents didn’t hear.

26-04-16  
Riley woke up the next morning and it took him a second to realise two things: 1) he wasn’t wearing any clothes and 2) this was not his room. He sat up, startled, his head ringing slightly. He looked around at the room, it was very tidy apart from his clothes on the floor and... who’s clothes were they? He slowly turned his head to the left to see who laid there. But the bed was empty. Riley began to put his clothes on, getting to his trousers before Johnny entered the room. Riley looked at him, his jaw dropped. Johnny looked surprisingly flushed for someone who drank a great deal the night before; his cheeks were bright red. “Hey” Riley said, smiling at him.  
“I brought you this” Johnny said handing him a drink, Riley looked at it, it was for the hangover. Riley took a sip  
“cheers” he said. “So this is slightly weird ain’t it?”  
Johnny nodded, he felt awful and that was without the hangover. He smiled at Riley, he felt awful for what he was about to do. “So, you better go, before someone sees you”

Riley looked visibly confused, but nodded nonetheless “ok” he said simply as he pulled his shirt on. Johnny felt horrible but he had to do this. He’d dishonoured Nancy, he promised her that he’d keep the family together and already he’d slept with someone he met a week ago and he knew his mum would hate it. He had to remain to loyal to his family; they came first, always. By this point, Riley was ready. Riley stood up, “see you later?” he asked.  
“yeah maybe” Johnny said, nodding, feeling very embarrassed, but it only got worse when Riley kissed him.  
Riley had his lips pressed to Johnny’s, who jumped back, startled “what are you doing?”  
Riley’s jaw dropped open once again “what? I thought-“  
“You thought wrong!”  
“But you said-“  
“I was drunk!” Johnny said, desperate for him to go.  
Riley was mortified, he shook his head, as if to see if this was some sort of bad dream. He could’ve sworn Johnny liked him. He bit the inside of his cheek as he walked past Johnny, looking back at Johnny one last time before leaving as Lee went past him “oh, hello” he said as Riley walked past him, he had to get out of there.  
Johnny heard the footsteps enter the room; he turned to see Lee looking at him, what was the expression on his face? Confusion? Or is it Pride? “Did you and him...?” Lee nosed. Johnny nodded “Good man!” Lee said, clapping his hands. “Why’s he going then?”  
“It was a one night stand!”  
“Didn’t look like that yesterday or any time he’s around”  
“CAN YOU LEAVE IT?!” Johnny shouted, Lee could be such a dick sometimes.  
Lee shook his head “no, not until you explain, Riley’s a good guy! You like him!”  
“I don’t!”  
Lee laughed “That’s why you always text him, always wear aftershave, always look so happy when he’s in the room?”  
“I don’t like him, Lee!”  
“How comes everyone can see it but you then? You like him Johnny, there’s something else”  
Johnny snapped at that “OH! JUST LEAVE IT LEE! WHY DON’T YOU STICK YOUR NOSE ELSEWHERE!” He stormed past Lee, out of the room to the kitchen, regretting shouting as his head now felt much worse.

Riley entered his house 5 minutes later his head ringing yet he still felt like screaming. He began to cry and he couldn’t work out whether it was the hangover doing this to him. Ronnie came down the stairs “did you strike lucky last night?” she asked, being rather invasive. Then she sees him sobbing “Are you alright?” He looked up at her and shook his head, no he wasn’t. She took his bag and dropped it onto the ground, she rubbed his back and guided him towards the kitchen.

Johnny entered the kitchen, the music was giving him a headache so he switched the radio off. Mick, who stood at the counter, whipped round “Why would you...?” he began “Ah, Mr. ‘Angover how are you?” Johnny just sat down, Mick finished buttering the toast and sat opposite him  
“Now, in the least possible weird way of saying this” he started, Johnny raised his eyebrows, worried about the next part of the sentence. “I heard you getting lucky last night” Johnny sighed, running his fingers through his hair “oh no, it’s nothing to be ashamed of, son.” Mick comforted, in a rush. “Just be thankful you’re mother was having one of her undisturbed sleeps.” Johnny had his head in his hands “You alright son?” Mick asked, prodding him. Johnny began to cry, not caring how loud he sobbed. Lee stood at the door, like a child who was about to be told off. “Is this about whatever barmy yous two were having?”  
“I’m sorry if I upset you mate” Lee said  
“What you said now?” Mick snapped  
“It ain’t him” Johnny managed to push out through the sobs “It’s me, I’ve done something stupid.”

“I slept with Johnny”  
Ronnie nodded “ok?”  
“But I thought he liked me, he told me he liked me.”  
“When?”  
“Yesterday.”  
“When he was drunk?” Riley nodded. “Ok, can you see the issue here?”  
“yes!” Riley snapped “I know, Ronnie, I ain’t dumb”  
“Then why are you so upset?”  
“Because I actually allowed myself to believe it, I let myself think he liked me, think he wanted me, think I had a chance with him. But I don’t. I don’t and I never will.”  
“You don’t know that”  
“As I left I kissed him goodbye”  
“Ah” Ronnie said, starting to understand what happened

“He kissed you goodbye? What’s wrong with that?”  
“I don’t want more than what we ‘ad!” Johnny snapped, his temper flaring.  
“I don’t understand” Mick said “Your jaw drops to the floor whenever he came in that door! Now you’re acting like this?”  
Johnny looked at the floor, shuffling his feet  
“look son, you can’t let this come between you!” Mick said  
“Too late” Johnny said, bluntly  
“No mate, you really can’t” Lee pressed on  
“What?” Johnny said “what is it?”  
“He has his first shift here in an hour and a half.” Mick announced.  
'Shit' Johnny thought

Riley’s phone buzzed, Ronnie’s eyes fell on it. Riley looked at it  
“Ah crap” Riley muttered  
“What?” Ronnie asked, concerned  
“I got a job.”  
“What’s so bad about...?” she began and was cut off by Riley raising his eyebrows  
“Oh no!” she said, working it out. “It’s not...?” Riley nodded “Ah!”  
“What time do you start?”  
“2” Riley said, sighing.

Johnny laid on his bed scrolling through his phone, at the pictures of Ben with Paul and Lee and Whitney’s soppy messages on each others’ Facebook pages. He locked his phone and sighed, what was he going to do? Riley was such a nice guy, he was everything Johnny wanted: warm, loving, hot, respective of his family. But he’d only just met the guy. He was nice and all but he didn’t really know him and he was a distraction – he promised Nancy. He promised he’d look after the family. He can’t do that with Riley around – he just knew that.

Riley entered the pub, his head held high, despite wanting the ground the swallow him up, he felt sick rising in the back of his throat For God Sake! He thought it’s just an awkward shift, that’s all. Then he realised it was the hangover, Whitney emerged from out the back and smiled at him. “Hiya” she beamed  
“Hi” he said, not wanting to puke all over the bar  
“How are you?” she asked, innocently  
“Hungover” Riley replied, speaking the truth, in the hope she walked away, his hopes were lived up to.  
He made his way behind the bar, sluggishly, every step causing his head to be pummelled by some invisible rock. He stood behind the bar and breathed out slowly, swearing under his breath in the hope it would make the pain go away. A voice from behind startled him “Hi” He jumped round to see Johnny, trying to smile.  
“What?” Riley spat at him, he needed Johnny to know he’d made a mistake.  
“I’m trying to build bridges” Johnny explained  
“It takes longer to rebuild ones you’ve wrecked” Riley spat again, quite pleased with the extended metaphor.  
“Why are you being so difficult?”  
“Me?” Riley laughed “Me? Difficult? You’re the one who cut me off”  
“I didn’t mean to be horrible” Johnny said coming much closer than intended and placing his hand on Riley’s shoulder  
“Careful, mother might see” Riley stared Johnny straight in the eye, making sure he knew how angry he was.  
“I need to sort my head out” Johnny dropped his hand  
“I think that’s the most sensible thing you’ve said this entire conversation” Riley sneered.  
“It doesn’t need to be this hard”  
“Then why is it Johnny? Why is it so very hard? Huh? You make out like you fancy me and then say you don’t... you’re a player, you played with my emotions and I have no doubt in my mind you’ll continue to do so with every man you meet.”  
“That’s cheap coming from you”  
“What’s that supposed to mean?”  
“I don’t even know who you are”  
“Yes you do, of course you do”  
“No I don’t! You’re Riley Williams, you’re 22 years old and you have some form of history with Jack Branning you never talk to me about. That’s great, Riley, that’s brilliant, I tell you what, you could right a bloody autobiography with that content”  
“Sarcasm... that’s the lowest form of-“  
“I don’t know you. How am I supposed to read any situation you involve me in when I don’t even understand the person involving me?”  
“That’s real deep for someone who has the emotional capacity of a wasp”  
“This is getting childish”  
“stop letting it then”  
“Fine!” Johnny announced marching away, leaving Riley smirking to himself – in his books he won that fight, and he was going to win many more.

Johnny watched as Riley succeeded at his job, much to his disgust. Riley looked over at Johnny and, seeing the glum look, smirked at him. Johnny smiled back, DAMN IT he thought I’m meant to be angry at him. He stuck his bottom lip out, sulking at his failure. Whitney walked over to him and plonked down next to him “What’s up, you sulky git?” she joked  
“He just full on roasted me”  
“You full on rejected him” Johnny’s jaw dropped, staring at her, she was actually on his side! What was she doing to him? “I’m sorry, Johnny, but I agree with Riley. He’s right, you have been out of order, you should’ve worked out your feelings before doing anything”  
“I was drunk” Whitney looks at him, disappointment in her eyes “What?”  
“You know how I feel about that excuse,” Whitney explained “If Lee ever did that to me... I’d... I’d kill him”. Johnny nodded “Look, I know you’re disappointed – your sister’s gone just when you thought you were getting your life back – but don’t take it out on everyone else.” With that, Whitney stood up and meandered off to the next table to collect more glasses.

29-04-16  
Riley walked down bridge street, his head held high, each stride making him feel more confident. He felt on top of the world, that nothing could get in his way. He crashed straight into a rather rounded man. “Oh my God! I’m so sorry!” Riley apologised. Ian turned to look at him, anger flaring in his eyes.  
“Look where you’re going next time, yeah?” Ian said, aggressively, and rather uncalled for in Riley’s eyes.  
“What’s raining on your parade?” Riley inquired, feeling curious about Ian’s obvious distaste to everything that came his way. Ian scowled and reluctantly handed over the leaflet in his hand. Riley looked at the leaflet – which brandished big letters reading “SAY NO TO COSMART”. Riley looked at Ian, unfazed by the paper in his hand.  
“It’s disgusting!” Ian exclaimed  
“Not really...” Riley said, Ian’s jaw dropped – this new kid had just offended the ‘top dog’. “Well, look at all the people you’re selling out!”  
“It needs to be done!”  
“well whatever petty reason you’re telling yourself, it doesn’t stop it from being a back stab to your friends and family!” Ian opens his mouth to speak “No, Ian! It’s true, you’re mother works her butt off on that store with Martin and what have you done? Allowed a supermarket to open in place of your well loved restaurant”  
“I need to do this! How dare you speak to me like that!” Ian exclaimed  
“Oh shut up, Ian Beale” Riley burst out, already tired of the man’s incessant ramblings  
“I beg your pardon?!” Ian asked, offended.  
“You have plenty of money! You are a business man and even I, a Business studies B-Grade, can see that the only benefit is short term money. In the long run it’s probably going to cause you more problems.”  
“No it won’t!”  
“well as I said; “B-Grade”, but it doesn’t stop it from being disrespectful and a betrayal of trust. Look, you think what you like but for as long as I’m living here...” Riley walked back into the middle of the market. “I will be standing here and you... you will be standing there, Ian Beale, alone, destitute, so think... you think real hard because this could make or break you.” Ian looked at him and then the market traders and stormed off in a rage.  
Riley beamed – he’d showed the pompous twat what a dick he was being. He smiled to himself and walked off as people patted on the back saying “well done”

Johnny watched Riley walk down the market as his mother rifled through clothes on the market stall. She looked up at her darling sausage – his face had fallen in the last 20 seconds and she needed to see why. She looked around her and then she spied with her little eye Riley walked down the street, hands in his denim jacket, a spring in his sneakers. Then her glance fell back to her little boy who’s doughy eyes followed Riley out of view. “You should really speak to him, y’know?” she said. Johnny looked back round at her and pulled a face saying ‘are you joking?’ “Don’t give me that face!” she exclaimed  
“What d’you want me to say?” Johnny asked, feeling helpless and not in the mood for a Linda Carter pep talk, which effectively involved her sitting him down with a cocoa and some biscuits and listing all the reasons she loved you – which turns out to be everything about him and he knows it’s because she’s his mum that she’s saying it because she’d be really over doing it starting with “kind and compassionate” and finishing somewhere within the reaches of “I love the fact that you make my tea ALMOST perfect on a good day”. Johnny sighed.  
And that’s how he came to be sat opposite his mother in the caf’ with a hot chocolate in front of her as she began with “I love you, you’re my little sausage and I hate seeing you hurt”. He didn’t know whether to lap this attention up or to chuck up in a bin... or chuck her in the bin.  
“Look I didn’t come in ‘ere for a pep talk” she said, warmly.  
“are you serious?!” Johnny said, ecstatic with freedom  
“I wanna know what’s bothering you”  
“are you serious?!” Johnny said, downhearted – not what he wanted to hear.  
“Why are you so upset about Riley?” Linda asked  
“I’m not”  
“My condition for having no pep talk is that you tell me the truth, alright?”  
“Alright”  
“Why are you so upset about Riley?”  
“I dunno, really” Johnny said, actually surprising himself with that answer. “I just am”  
“What’s holding you back from being with him”  
“Nuthin’” Linda glared at him, Johnny looked down and sipped his hot chocolate – he’d been caught. “I made a promise to Nance”  
“That you wouldn’t be with him”  
“That I’d look after our family”  
Linda sat back in her seat and looked Johnny in the eye and scoffed and Johnny was left wondering “Why the scoff?”  
“It’s just...” she started  
“What?!”  
“You look after our family plenty!” Linda exclaimed. “Being with ‘im ain’t gonna change that”  
“it’s a distraction!”  
“I don’t believe you.”  
“What?”  
“I don’t believe it’s that”  
“Why wouldn’t it be?”  
“Why would it be?!” she questioned and Johnny really knew he’d been caught now  
“Because...” he started  
“oh sausage, what is it?” Johnny stuttered, unsure of how to put his feelings into words. When a voice burst out from behind Linda.  
“I thought yous two were going shopping?” Lee said, slapping his hand down on Linda’s shoulder.  
“We were just about to leave weren’t we, sausage?” Linda prompted Johnny  
“actually I should probably be studying” Johnny said and got up before Linda got a chance to argue with him

Riley walked into his home to hear a shuffling in the living room, he entered to see Jack sat on the sofa reading a newspaper. “Y’alright?” Riley asked, Jack looked up and nodded, then looked straight back down, avoiding Riley’s glare. Riley left the room and walked down the hall into the kitchen where Ronnie was stood stirring a curry. “What’s going on with Jack?”  
Ronnie looked up “hello to you too!” she laughed “he’s just had a hard day at work, don’t worry”  
“He was being shifty”  
“Look, I can’t help it if you’re seeing the worst in people, Riley!” Ronnie snapped, she sighed “look I’m sorry – but you and Jack have this constant underlying tension that sometimes makes it hard to breathe.”  
“Do you want me to leave?” Riley said, panicked  
“No! No I do not!” Ronnie reassured him. “I just need you to be civil”  
Riley nodded and looked at Matthew, who was sat in his chair. Riley smiled and picked him up tickling his chest, Matthew giggled into Riley’s shoulder, who smiled.  
“He loves you” Ronnie smiled.  
“I’ve always loved kids” Riley said. Matthew gurgled and cuddled into Riley more, causing Riley to smile and kiss the boy on the head, he felt at home for the first time and it felt good.

Johnny entered the kitchen and began to cut up some vegetables – he was on dinner duty that night. He heard the door shut and high heels click, click, click across the cement, a chair begin scraped and the rustling of clothes as his mum sat down “you left rather quick earlier”  
“I had studying to do”  
“did it go well?”  
“yeah”  
They waited for a long time, neither of them saying anything, the silence only being broken by the chop Chop CHOP of the carrot on the counter.  
“you ain’t gonna talk about it are you?” Linda eventually asked. Johnny didn’t reply “I love you, sausage. I just want to help”  
“I know that!” Johnny said, wanting to reassure her it was ok  
“Then why won’t you-“  
“Because I don’t want to!” Johnny snapped at her, he was fed up with the constant interrogation – like he was a criminal, like he was a criminal who’d committed murder. Linda sighed and stood, she looked at the back of her son’s head and left the room, leaving Johnny alone with his thoughts.

Riley sat on the sofa in the living room, watching the tv, his thoughts focused on the drama on the screen, he watched as the credits rolled, soaking in the information from that episode, trying to piece together some of the clues left from the mystery in the show. He went to grab the remote and sighed to himself, why does it always fall down the side? He thought, he stuck his hand down the side of the sofa and pulled out the remote and in one swift motion turned the television off. He placed the remote down and glanced down for one second, the second was enough. There, on the floor, was an envelope, all crooked and crumpled from a deliberate attempt to conceal the letter. He crouched on the floor and picked it up. He flipped it. He looked at it. He gasped. For it read:  
FOR RILEY  
He ripped it open and looked at the letter, it was meant for him. And he wished he’d never read it.


End file.
